


Let's Go to the Videotape!

by AmazonX



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bad Fic, Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-05
Updated: 2004-05-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonX/pseuds/AmazonX
Summary: "Agent Mulder, would you like to explain the images on this video?"





	Let's Go to the Videotape!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Let's Go to the Videotape!

### Let's Go to the Videotape!

#### by Amazon X

  


Title: Let's Go to the Videotape 

Author: Amazon X 

E-mail: 

Website: http://yankeestarbuck.tripod.com 

Feedback: Why, yes, thank you! 

Category: seriously fucked up XF shit, Mulder/Other...I think 

Rating: I wouldn't even know where to begin, so...we'll call it NC-17 

Summary: "Agent Mulder, would you like to explain the images on this video?" 

Archive: The Basement, Full House Slash, Gossamer, WWOMB, and if I OKed when I signed up on the list, go for it. Anyone else, just tell me! 

Disclaimer: Not mine, never were, I have no money. 

Notes: Sarah wanted this, first and foremost! She dared me, and I never back down from a dare. OK, this will have taken place after Skinner's initial meeting with Mulder and when he finds out Flukie has escaped. So, hey, if he can be with a vampire chick... 

* * *

**ASSISTANT DIRECTOR SKINNER'S OFFICE**   
**LATE EVENING**

"Agent Mulder, would you like to explain why the psychiatric hospital sent me a videotape of you copulating with the...fluke...creature?" 

Mulder looked up nervously, biting his thumbnail. Instinctively, he turned to the chair on his left, and it was conspicuously empty. 

"Agent Scully isn't here to explain your...interesting behavior. I want you to explain this...unorthodox report you handed me. This does not cover what you did." 

"Sir, I outlined exactly how..." 

"What you did was cover up a rape, Mulder!" Skinner thundered. 

Mulder was momentarily frightened, balls crawling into his stomach. Then he realized just what Skinner was implying. He stood and said, "Sir, you weren't there! You don't know what happened!" 

"I saw it, Mulder. I watched you." 

Mulder shook his head, like a puppy trying to work out why the ball disappeared from his human's hand, before hearing it bounce off in the grass. Gaining his control, softening his voice, Mulder explained, "It really wasn't like that, sir. I swear to you, I wouldn't take advantage of a...suspect like that. Sir." 

"You had better start explaining from the beginning, and I mean, the moment you found the...suspect at the sewage treatment plant, Agent Mulder." 

* * *

**NEWARK COUNTY SEWAGE PROCESSING PLANT**

Mulder stood out of the way as he watched the workmen wrestle the creature out of the pipe and onto the floor. Almost fish-like-it flopped, spraying sewage water all over the onlookers. Mulder, standing in the forefront, took the brunt of the splash and just wiped his face with a napkin from his pocket. He looked down at it and noticed the water was tinted slightly brown. He hid the shudder that slid through his body. 

The Flukeman, as he began calling the creature, was eerily subdued. It didn't thrash about, nor did it spit water at anyone, once it caught site of Mulder. The paramedics strapped it to a gurney and Mulder accompanied the suspect to the hospital. 

* * *

**MIDDLESEX COUNTY PSYCHIATRIC HOSPITAL**

Mulder stood outside Flukeman's room and watched him rolling on the floor, water running over from the sink to puddle around him. Mulder felt such sympathy for the creature, as it tried to manipulate its prison to be more friendly to the conditions it needed for comfort. Immediately, Mulder felt guilty for what he'd done, removing the creature from habitable conditions. It was his job, yes, but it was eating away at his conscience. 

He turned to the doctor as the man came up behind him. "Can I get in there?" 

"What? You want to go in that room with that...thing?" The doctor looked completely horrified. 

"He's not a thing. At one time, he was probably a man. How do we know he doesn't still have human thoughts in his head?" The glare Mulder was giving the doctor would have cut him in two if it were a laser. 

"Look, Agent Mulder, we are not going to be responsible if you get hurt in there," the doctor stated, calling over the orderly with the keys to the door. Mulder watched as the big, dark man turned the key, but held the door closed. 

"Dr. Martin, if anything happens to me, send my remains to the Quantico medical educational facility, care of Agent Dana Scully." 

Without further comment, Mulder entered the room, thoroughly frightening the creature to cower in the back of the room, behind a set of pipes. He stood completely still, thinking for a moment what he should do next. What was he going to do? He needed to communicate with the creature in some way, gain it's trust. Standing there, he looked rather severe, catching his reflection in the mirror. Even the playing field, the thought to himself, and slipped off his suit jacket, throwing it carelessly on the bed. His tie, shirt, shoes, socks, pants and boxers went with it, all unnecessary when dealing with another creature that was naked. 

Mulder slowly sat on the wet floor, silently cursing the creature for needing cold water to survive, but soon enough, he was acclimated, and just laid there, very still, water puddling around him. He just laid there, letting the cold water rise against his skin, hoping the creature would come out of its hiding space. As the minutes ticked on, Mulder felt the cold of the linoleum and the water seeping further into his skin. It would only be a matter of time before he would become hypothermic. Then he felt it. 

It was tentative at best, but there was a gentle, warm, slippery touch on his shoulder. He didn't move, knowing it was the creature coming out of his hiding spot, trying to see who this new and interesting person was who was in his room. Or at least, that's what Mulder hoped. With the mouth on that thing, maybe the creature was trying to see where the flesh was most tender to bite into. 

The hand slid across his chest, touching his nipples, the few hairs that graced his chest. Mulder started to gently turn his head toward the creature when it scrambled back behind the pipes where it hid. Mulder lay his head back down and began trying to channel Jane Goodall. She spent an entire year sitting in the same spot to coax out the gorillas to study them. He would wait until he turned blue if he needed to. 

It wasn't as long a wait as he thought. Flukie, as Mulder began to refer to the creature in his head, to humanize it, crawled out again, and ran the tester hand, if it could be called a hand, across his chest again. Mulder only took a deep breath that time, taking a deep lung-full of the foul air, the smell of sewage thick in the room. The hand was gentle, but thorough, sliding over Mulder's ribs and belly. He tried turning toward Flukie, to catch him looking down. Mulder kept his features passive, and Flukie just kept exploring. 

He seemed particularly interested in Mulder's genitals. He didn't have any himself, so they must have been a novelty to him. Or he was remembering them fondly, if he had been a human once. It was helping with the cold that was making his skin ripple with gooseflesh. Mulder had started to shiver, and he knew that without a hot bath, he would probably have pneumonia. He wasn't prepared for that happened. 

Flukie laid down beside Mulder and threw his arm across the man. Mulder tried not to shiver, but fear took over where the shivering left off. Then an idea came to Mulder and he knew if he were going to try and reach Flukie, he would have to get the creature to trust him as much as he trusted it. He reached out to stroke the long arm that lay across his chest. Of course, it was quickly pulled away, but soon, it was back, and allowing Mulder to explore the mottled, melted-looking skin. Again, it wasn't slimy, but slick, and slightly warm, but not as warm as he wanted. 

It was interesting to Mulder that this creature, who could have been his relative, someone he knew maybe in that long line of Mulders, and he was lying beside him, trying to keep him warm. After everything humans had done to him, he was trying to save Mulder. Maybe that human instinct was still there. Maybe somewhere inside that little part of a person that said you shouldn't consume human flesh, or have sex with your sister, that part that ensured your survival and the survival of all those like you still coursed through his veins. 

Mulder became brave, letting his other hand join the first, sliding over Flukie's chest and belly, testing the firmness of muscle, the smoothness of his skin. That more than anything else had Mulder fascinated. The mottled and melted look of his skin made Mulder wonder if rough and rigid. It was actually quite soft and smooth, moving gently over the muscle, like baby's skin. Mulder got bold, and dipped below Flukie's waist, touching his loins the way that Flukie had done before. Mulder became even braver. 

The sounds Flukie was making resembled a wet purr to Mulder, and he took that as a positive sign to reach down and stroke over where the genitals should be. Flukie gave a deep purr. Mulder felt excitement for the first time as he was pleasuring the creature in his arms. It was the best he'd felt since the X-Files department closed. 

Mulder couldn't stop his hands from roaming around Flukie's body, to the creature's strong back, down to the rounded ass. 'Oh God,' he thought to himself, 'I'm goosing a flukewormmanthing. And I like it.' 

He quickly found something he didn't think he would. 'So, you've got a hole...' he concluded. The small opening was tight, barely allowing his finger to enter a little, but so slick. Flukie continued to stroke his cock enthusiastically, getting Mulder to a point where he was losing control, not aware of the digit invading his body. 

The water splashed over the edge, in a rush, making Flukie turn. Mulder thought it was an air bubble in the pipes. Apparently, Flukemen have short attention spans. Mulder spooned behind the creature and wrapped his arm around the thick waist. His cock slipped against the place where its ass would be, if it were fully human. The rush of pleasure welled up in Mulder and clouded his thoughts of all repercussions and he acted without thinking, without caring. Remembering where the small anus was, holding his cock, he slid home, balls-deep. It was the most exotically erotic moment in his life, making love with a true XFile. If he never had an interaction with one of his cases ever again, this would become the highlight of his life. 

The tightness warred with the ease of motion as he began thrusting gently into the creature's body. Flukie lay there, somewhat passive, as if it didn't know what to do during the act. It had ceased purring, as Mulder would remember later. The texture of Flukie's skin made a wonderful friction, which of course, barreled Mulder through the act. He was so overwhelmed by the tightness of the warm channel, and the fact that he hadn't had sex with another being for a number of years, that he came without really thinking about it. 

He lay there a moment, still buried inside the body beside him, stroking an arm absently. What happened next would prove one of the most frightening moments of his life. Flukie moved so fast, he didn't think it possible. In a wave of splashed water, the creature made its way up from the floor with him, a circuit of the small room and lodged itself behind some pipes. This was what brought Mulder out of his haze of post-orgasmic mindlessness. 

It was a haze after that, dressing with dry clothes over wet, cold skin, wandering out of the hospital and back to his apartment. He shed his clothes quickly and stepped into a hot shower, standing there for a very long time before picking up the soap to wash himself. He gave thanks that he'd never gotten a house, where hot water was dependent on a boiler and not the tankless water heaters his landlord had installed that would give as much hot water as one wanted for as long as one wanted. 

He fell onto his couch after that to think while watching the "Outer Limits" marathon on his favorite science fiction channel. After that, he woke up, not remembering going to sleep, and went to the office. 

"Which leaves me here, sir, explaining to you why those images are on that tape. Sir." 

Skinner sat back in his chair. He folded his arms behind his head and looked at the ceiling, making Mulder more nervous, as if Skinner was planning his demise. His salvation came in the form of a phone call. 

"Skinner." "You're kidding me." "He'll be there ASAP." 

"Sir?" 

"The 'suspect' has escaped from police custody. He is at large in the middle of New Jersey. I suggest you find him." 

Mulder got up and left the office, letting go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He had to find Flukie and get him back into some type of custody. And this time, he'd keep his cock to himself. 

The End. Thankfully. 

Liked it? Sicko!  
Tell me, anyway.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Amazon X


End file.
